We all have secrets
by WildImagination92
Summary: College AU: Everyone has their secrets. No one wants them to get out. Bonnie pregnant with Kol's child but he doesn't own up to child until its too late. Now two years later, he's fighting to get back what should be his when Bonnie shows up with Damon by her side and his daughter in the fatherly embrace of another.
1. Michelle

**We all have secrets**

College cheerleader, best friend and daughter. That's how you would categorize Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson. Well Rebekah, you would add sister. Katherine, on the other hand was just a college student, best friends with Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah. The four best friends attended the University of Virginia. The four sat outside of the house they shared with three of Rebekah's brothers and Stefan Salvatore the quarterback of the football team, Kol Mikaelson the star basketball player, Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson an executive at a billion-dollar law firm. The girls were dancing in their cheerleading uniforms, blasting their music. Stefan and Kol walked up and watched Rebekah and Bonnie dancing to Rihanna.

Stefan walked up behind Rebekah and kissed her neck, she giggled and kissed him passionately. "Um...Come on Bon, we have studying to do." Caroline called. Bonnie looked behind her, seeing Kol behind her. She sighed lightly and grabbed her books, she followed Caroline inside and up to her bedroom. The male watched her and looked down at his hand. There was a scar in the shape of a moon, she put it there. Why? Simple, he was denying their child. How does a vampire get a human pregnant?! He didn't believe her so she burned him. He couldn't exactly blame her, she was a good girl. Never once cheated on him, but this child she bared it couldn't be his. He wasn't human!

Kol since started hooking up with Katherine, is was just sex. No commitment. She got hers, he got his. Nothing more, nothing less. Although, Katherine is in love with Stefan who is with Rebekah. Elijah, is in love with Katherine, Caroline is attracted to Elijah, Klaus is infatuated with Caroline, but he's dating Elena Gilbert. But Elena is cheating on Klaus with Damon Salvatore, who slept with Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine in the same week, Damon was head over heels in love with Bonnie but she hated his guts. Damon hated Kol because he had the girl he was in love with. Elena is jealous of Bonnie because she has Damon's attention, though she won't say that out loud, Klaus would kill Elena and Damon if he ever found out anything.

Everyone's secret went deeper than that but you get the point. Their secrets were like the unknown contents of a jar, once the top was off; there was no telling what was going to come out. What friendships survived, or relationships for that matter. Who would come together and who would break apart. After studying and Caroline fell asleep, Bonnie walked out of her bedroom with her books. She a lecture at ten, she had to get some sleep. On the way to her bedroom, she stopped in front of Kol's bedroom. She had to talk to him, she was carrying his child. She opened the door slowly and froze into place; Kol was behind Katherine, thrusting at vampire speed. By the time he stopped, Bonnie and Stefan were standing in the door. The male was trying to move the small brunette. "I should have knocked. I-I'm sorry." She spoke quietly, running off to her bedroom. Kol pulled on his boxers and ran after her.

She started packing her things, everything she brought with her. "Bonnie, open the door. Please!" Kol begged from the other side. The only thing he could hear was her sniffling and Selena Gomez playing, her ringtone. She loved Selena Gomez, _"Hey, can I come stay with you. I need to get away for a while." _He heard a male's voice on the other end of the phone. "_Thanks, I'll see you soon." _ She was leaving him, the door swung open and a teary eyed Bonnie Bennett stood before him. He couldn't say anything before she pushed passed him and headed toward the steps with her things. "I'll be back to get the rest." She said without looking at him.

"You're going even listen to what I have to say?" He called.

"I have heard it all before, Kol. I don't need you or your pity, I just wanted you to be there for our child but I guess you'll continue to deny what you help create and that's fine because I'll take care of him or her or them on my own. But please continue sleeping with your slut." She managed to choke out then continued down the steps.

She made it to the door and saw the blue Camaro pull up, Damon getting out of the car to help her with her things. Kol growled at the sight of Damon, "Thank you Damon." She said softly. Damon smiled and helped her into the car.

Arriving at Damon's new apartment, Bonnie walked inside and looked around, "You don't have company do you? I don't want to interrupt anything." Damon laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm by myself. It's been that way since I broke up with Elena."

"Oh? And how long ago was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Right before you called." Bonnie laughed at his confession. Damon licked his lips and looked down. "I'll get the guest bedroom set up for you. You can stay as long as you want." Bonnie watched as Damon walked toward of the guest bedroom. She slide into the empty couch and looked around the place, everything was state of the art, top-shelf, expensive and most of all clean. A condo, Damon lived in a condo. She wondered what happened to the boarding house, he probably sold it because of memories. She stood up, walking around the condo. On an end table, Bonnie picked up a picture. It was at graduation, she and Damon took a picture took a picture together. It was the one time Bonnie got to be human, along side Damon Salvatore. She laughed at the memory behind the picture then placed the picture back in its space. There was another, Damon kept it by his bed. Bonnie kissing his cheek, the male smiling.

That was also the day she was pregnant, when she told Kol he instantly denied their child. His flawless skin now bared a blemish, marking the day of their break-up. Though Bonnie herself had more scars than Kol could ever dream of. Multiple scars were because him, some because of Damon, a number of them because of Elena. A few because of Jeremy, and a couple because of Klaus. Bonnie shook off the pain and moved on through life pretending to be okay. She hadn't realized it until a tear drop fell from her eyes; she was crying. Quietly, arms wrapped themselves around her, her face buried into a bare chest. Damon ran his fingers through her hair, comforting her. Her arms around wrapped around his waist, clinging to him for dear life.

**Moving on-** Two years later, Bonnie had given birth to a baby girl which she named Michelle Rosalie Salvatore. Damon had stepped up to the plate and took care of Bonnie when she needed him the most. Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah would come over and visit. Rebekah pleaded with Bonnie to allow her to be the aunt and Bonnie agreed. Her daughter would know part of her family. Damon took care of the little girl and in theory was her father, but he wanted her to be his. He won't turn his back on her though, her brown eyes, latte skin, curly brown hair, she looked like Bonnie, in fact everything about the baby girl said Bonnie. Except her smile and her light eyebrows. While her mother was at school, Damon took care of her, growing more and more attached to her.

When she returned to Mikaelson mansion, all hell had broken loose. Katherine and Rebekah were at each other throats, Caroline and Elena were beating the hell out each other, Kol and Elijah were throwing punches. Klaus on the other hand was watching the whole thing. Did their secrets get out or did something else happen? "Mommy, I'm scared." Michelle whimpered, clinging to her mother. Bonnie picked the little girl up, that's when everything stopped and everyone looked toward the door. Kol walked toward them, hoping she knew who he was. Michelle looked at the male and smiled. "Hi...I'm Michelle Salvatore." She smiled softly. Kol was mesmerized by the girl, _his_ daughter, his daughter had the name of Salvatore. Peasantry! His daughter wasn't a peasant! But what could he do? He denied her more times than he could count on his fingers and toes. Of course she knows another man to be her father.

"Hello Michelle, I'm Kol Mikaelson. That's a pretty name you have."

"Thank you, my mommy gave it to me. She's the bestest mommy ever!" Michelle gleamed and hugged her mother. Bonnie smiled, hugging her daughter back. Michelle smiled softly and looked passed Kol, her face lit up. "Auntie Bex! Auntie Carebear!" She beamed and ran over to her aunts, when her mother put her down. Klaus, Kol and Elijah looked at other _Auntie Bex? Auntie Carebear? _They asked themselves.

"Um...Michelle, what do you know about your birth dad?" Klaus asked, boring his gaze into an unmoved Bonnie.

"He didn't want me. He denied me. My mommy never lied to me about he is, what I am. Auntie Bex! Where's unca Stef-Stef?"

"He's still in class sweetheart." Rebekah answered. Kol was in awe of the little girl but heartbroken and he couldn't blame anyone other himself.

"Oh...he promised me gummies!" the little girl declared. By the way she was acting you couldn't really tell how she was feeling, she knew Kol was birth father and this was her family but that was through DNA, not how she felt inside. Her father denying her, her family not knowing who she was because of it. Only Rebekah felt like her true birth family. That was the real reason she asked, more like begged her mother and father to take her over. She would admit that it was a shock seeing her birth father, even more shocking they were beating each other up. She looked at Elena and widened her eyes, then Katherine and scrunched up her features. Then Klaus, her lips twitched; Elijah her features softened then she looked at her father and looked away. Kol knew why, he felt a lump form in his throat. Bonnie looked behind her and saw Damon, her features lit up and so did Michelle's. "Daddy's here!" She yelled, running outside to her dad. Damon smiled, bending down to lift the little girl up in his arms. The green-eyed female watched them and smiled softly, there was her family. She looked back at Kol and smiled.

"Goodbye Kol," She announced, turning away from him; she walked away from him and approached her approached her family. Damon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy! Can we get ice cream?!" Michelle asked. Damon chuckled as he nodded his head. "YAY! I want gummies on my ice cream."

"She'll be bouncing off the walls, Damon. You know that." The brunette scolded.

"I know, but she'll be easier to put to sleep." He retorted. Bonnie laughed and started to the car with her family.

**Should I continue? All other stories will be updated soon. I had this idea and started writing. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Two years passed

**Two years passed**

**As requested, I will continue "We All Have Secrets" I hope you guys enjoy upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for Favoriting, Following and Reviewing my stories! It means a lot to more :)**

**Two years ago ** _That was also the day she was pregnant, when she told Kol he instantly denied their child. His flawless skin now bared a blemish, marking the day of their break-up. Though Bonnie herself had more scars than Kol could ever dream of. Multiple scars were because him, some because of Damon, a number of them because of Elena. A few because of Jeremy, and a couple because of Klaus. Bonnie shook off the pain and moved on through life pretending to be okay. She hadn't realized it until a tear drop fell from her eyes; she was crying. Quietly, arms wrapped themselves around her, her face buried into a bare chest. Damon ran his fingers through her hair, comforting her. Her arms around wrapped around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. He's fingers laced in her tresses he lifted her chin so she could look him in those arctic blue, core moistening eyes of his. Her eyes gleamed with tears, she could barely see him. "Kol will see what he's lost Bonnie, the one thing his siblings can't have. A family. The perfect __little child and the perfect mother to that child." she shook her head, pulling away from him. _

"_No, Damon. What you see when you look at me? What everyone else sees. A witch. A knocked up cheerleader. A pathetic human who didn't use birth control with a vampire. That is what I am, Damon! I'm worse than Quinn Fabray from GLEE!" She cried. Damon pulled her close to him again and placed his hands on both of sides of her face; gently wiping away her tears. _

"_That is not what you are, Bonnie. You are much more than a witch, a knocked up cheerleader or pathetic human who didn't use birth control with a vampire, if you were any of that I would have no problem with telling you. You are Bonnie Bennett, human extraordinaire." __The male declared. The cheerleader looked at Damon as if he had six heads, twenty-seven eyes and thirteen ears on each head. He bowed his head, moved his gaze back to hers. "I love you Bonnie, I've known you loved you when I saw you take on Klaus. While everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, you remained poised and unmoved. I've don't so much to hurt you, I've cut you so deep, its amazing you kept it together for so long. __You have never once broke down and killed us all even though you've have had ample reason to and plenty of reasons to. Me alone is seventy-five percent of the reason you're so upset and hurt, broken even but Kol-" Damon was interrupted by Bonnie's lips. _

"_You talk to__o__ much." The brunette whispered, deepening the kiss. Her lips tasted like a sweet strawberry, juicy, luscious, succulent, orgasmic, his body tingled, the extension in his pants woke up. Her tongue, that was her tongue! Damnit! It was licorice, she had __blue__raspberry licorice. It was her favorite, the way it taste on her tongue, he would be adding that to the very short list of candy he had a craving for. The small girl pulled away slowly despite Damon wanting more. _

_Kiwi green eyes with a sliver of hope in them met Arctic blue eyes with a number of things on them. "At the risk of being told to shut up again, I'm going to take care of you and the baby. I always wanted a family." He smirked. Bonnie looked down and smiled. Damon was showing a side of himself she never saw, __protective, attentive, sexy. _

"_Thank you, Damon. For everything." He was being thanked for his services and not the kind that involved zero clothes. He smiled at the small female and kissed her again, her lips were like his kryptonite. _

Once the little family got home, Michelle ran into the kitchen and put the carton of ice cream on the counter, then her gummies on the counter as well. Damon walked into the kitchen and fixed her ice cream, she was always bouncing around so he didn't give her too much. Bonnie walked into her daughter's remade bedroom and prepared her pajamas, when she walked into the living room she saw Michelle eating her ice cream in Damon's lap and watching T.V. She smiled at her little family before joining them on the couch.

"After your ice cream, time for bed." Bonnie noted. Michelle smiled at her mom.

"Okay mommy, can I wash up first?" Bonnie nodded her head. Damon watched as his daughter ate the gummy bears last after eating the ice cream. Because she was always so hyper, they would give her ice cream once a month, gummies twice every two weeks and both once a week. "Daddy, if unca Stef-Stef comes while I sleeping, make sure you put my gummies in the freezer. They have to go in the freezer." Michelle instructed, Damon chuckled, nodding his head lightly.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll put them in the freezer for you."

"Thank you." She said softly, the little girl jumped off her fathers lap, then ran into the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes in order to reach the sink because she was small. Then she ran into the bathroom, to wash up for bed. Her light brown locks falling to her back bounced as she ran. Bonnie watched her little girl run happily around the house, going through her nightly routine. When she returned to the living room, she carried her favorite bedtime story with her. A make-shift story book Bonnie and Damon made for her a story of a small princess and how she found true love. Michelle made the comparison that the main characters in the story were similar to Bonnie and Damon and they're two daughter's were like Michelle and maybe a future child of theirs. Damon smiled to himself knowing the story he wrote for his daughter was in fact about him and Bonnie. "Daddy! Time for my bedtime story about you and mommy." The little one climbed set the book in her daddy's lap and climbed in between her sleeping mother and her chuckling father.

"Okay, baby girl. Comfty?" He asked her, turning to the first page. The little girl nodded her head excitedly and getting close to her dad. "Once upon a time there was a princess with green eyes, mocha skin and hair that fell down her back. Her father had her life planned out for her before she was even born. Whom she would marry, how many children she would have. Her mother ran away from her when she was just four years old so she didn't truly have a female to look up to, or to learn from, not even to get her through her father's crazy plan to marry her off to an overly confident little prince. One day, the princess met a king whom was always arrogant and annoyed her greatly. But the king cared for the princess deeply, more than his own queen and his mistresses-"

"What did he love about her daddy?" Michelle asked.

Damon looked down at his daughter and smiled, she asked that same question every night, he always answer with the same answer from the previous night. For some reason, he felt like being different. "She knew exactly who she was, whom she was destined to be with. She didn't care about royalty or riches, she cared about being loved. The king had never experienced that before, he'd never experienced anyone putting him in his place, telling him he was wrong when he and others thought he was right. It made cherish her more, want her around more." He answered and looked toward a sleeping Bonnie who was drooling on the sofa. He laughed and continued with the story.

"Wait daddy, that's not in the story!" Michelle declared. "You can't just leave importance details out like that." Again, Damon laughed at his daughter, kissed her head.

"I'll put it in the story this week okay? Lets finish reading," Damon continued. "The king ended all of his relationships, they didn't matter to him anymore. They were worthless, meaningless. He only thought of the princess, his princess. She would soon be his queen. A week later, the prince found that princess was with child; _"How can I, Kevin Michelson create a child!"_ The prince boomed. The Princess Bonita was outraged, how dare he accuse her of lying and cheating. _"I will not marry someone whom I can not trust." _ He added. Bonita slapped him, in front of his family and friends. _"Your Majesty may be handsome, but you are a very stupid child. I will not marry a child. It is forbidden in our country, in our land __and most importantly, my conscience. You Kevin Michelson could not handle an extraordinary child like the one I bare in my belly. You shall never see the likes of my child ever. And as for you father, you should be ashamed."_ Bonita said, Her father started to speak but she cut him off. "_Not because of me, you should be ashamed of yourself. Selling your daughter to a child. You are a pathetic and the child I bare in my belly will not know you either." _The princess stormed out of the castle and ran deep into the woods, crying." Damon heard faint snoring, before he continued. The male smiled down at the small child, picked her up then carried her off to bed. He tucked her in with her super girl stuffed character. He knelt down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Good night, my little angel."

Damon walked out her bedroom, closing her door quietly. His life was nearly perfect, he had the girl of his dreams; sleeping in a very awkward position. A little ball of sunshine who looked nothing like him but he loved that little girl, but he wasn't being faithful to his girls. Bonnie thinks he's hanging out with Stefan, that's not entirely true; he's with Elena and Katherine separately but he's with them and to get their scent off of him, he showers at Stefan's. Rebekah hates him for it he knows with one more wrong more she'll let out his secret, could his rabbit hole getting any deeper?

Damon rubbed his hand across his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair. _FUCK, _he cursed himself. He picked Bonnie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom they shared. He laid her down in the king size bed, then just watched her for while. For two years, she's been been faithful but distance from him. Did she suspect anything? No, she couldn't he was discreet about it. There were so many questions running through his head. He had to be honest with her. He would be honest with her, she deserved that.

"Bonnie, baby wake up." Damon called. Bonnie groaned and opened one eye.

"Damon? Is the house on fire?" She questioned. Damon suddenly felt hot, was the house on fire or was it just the fire that someone lit under his ass? He just smile, laughed lightly then shook his head.

"No, I have- I have something to tell you. I love you Bonnie and I want to be with you for as long as we live-"

"Was it Katherine or Elena?" Bonnie cut him off, sitting up to get a full look at him. She was fully awake at this point. Damon swallowed hard, so hard that he had to push the saliva down with air. More questions rose simply from her statement. Telling her the truth and having her mad at him for a year or two was a lot better than having her leave in a bubble of lies. He took a deep breathe, licked his lips and prepared to tell her truth.

"Both of them. It first started when we had our first argument, I don't want Michelle to see Kol and you thought it would an okay idea if she knew who father was. I'm her father, Bonnie-"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Damon! Is that what you do when things get tough run and fuck the first doppelganger that'll open her legs to your dick?!" Bonnie climbed out of bed, Damon tried with all his might to keep her where she was, but the little witch fought back. She hadn't used her powers in two years, the last time was when she gave herself a pregnancy test for Michelle. "Damon let go of me right now or I swear, I'll end your life." Bonnie demanded, but he wouldn't release her, she felt her anger rise. She threw him into a wall, she started packing her bags. Damon watched her in despair, she didn't let a tear free from her eyes. She was tired of crying, Damon didn't move from his spot. He watched her packed things then take them out to the living room. In the past two years, they argued three times and over the same thing, Michelle seeing Kol. This time, it was Damon acting like a child. Bonnie was finishing packing Michelle's things. She took their things to the car and then returned to retrieve her sleeping daughter.

**Kol and Michelle**

The next day, Michelle woke up in a bedroom made for a teenage girl. She saw pictures of her mom and her friends, her and mom and her birth father and finally her mother and her grandfather. She was sleeping in her mother's old bedroom. She crawled out of the sheets, then made her way downstairs where she smelled breakfast being cooked. "Mommy, is breakfast ready?" She called, turning on the big screen T.V to the Disney Junior the channel, Doc McStuffins was on, it was her favorite show.

"I'm not exactly mommy, but I am your parent." Kol answered the little girl, Michelle stood up on her knees to the look into the kitchen at the male with similar facial features as herself.

"You're not my daddy." Michelle huffed, her eyes full of sadness since her own father didn't want her. Kol turned off the stove, he sauntered his way into the living room with his little girl then dropped his weight into his heels to get a full view of his daughter. She looked like a girl view of himself and Bonnie; gorgeous brown eyes, latte skin, light brown hair. When she grew up he would have to lay down the law with boys and dating, with his luck he would have to compel any guy to she met to get her home eight or his in his Maserati in search of his little girl that's something the town didn't want.

"Michelle, I've always wanted to have children; I dreamed about it day and night." He started. Michelle listened to the story, because she wanted to, this is what she wanted, a relationship with her birth father. She moved closer to Kol and smiled as she listened to the male speak. Kol smiled softly, "I found out I couldn't have children, I gave up on my dream. When your mommy told she was pregnant, I wanted to believe. I really wanted to but I was at my lowest point and I lost everything I wanted for centuries in a blink of an eye because I didn't want to believe."

Michelle heard every word her father spoke, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She believed him, something in her heart told her Kol was telling her the truth, so she believed him. Kol wrapped his the little girl in his arms, he picked her up and walked into the kitchen. "Mickey Mouse pannies! How'd ya know?!" Michelle yelled in excitement. It warmed Kol's ice cold heart knowing that he'd made his little girl happy.

"Mommy told a little Chelley loves Disney so I thought, why not make some so much Mickey Mouse pancakes for a very special little Salvatore." The name made him cringe and broke his heart but he understand why her last name was Salvatore.

"Mommy named me Michelle Mikaelson, but I was upset because I knew my daddy didn't want me. So I asked if I could be called Michelle Salvatore instead. But somehow I know what you've told me is true and I rather go by my birth name. If you let me, daddy." The little girl proclaimed with hopeful eyes. Kol smiled at his daughter, a tear falling from his eyes.

"I would love if you went by Michelle Mikaelson," He declared, hugging his little girl again.

**Caroline vs Elena**

Caroline and Bonnie had an early morning lecture, the witch left Michelle with her father and actually felt good about it. She was smart, instead of jumping into a relationship, she decided to stay single and take care of her daughter. She didn't shed a single tear because of Damon, she didn't care that Elena was going to be attending the lecture with herself and Caroline. Which brought her to her questions for the blonde. "What happen at the mansion, Caroline?" Bonnie asked. The question made the blonde tense up, she became paler than usual. She thought back to the day in question. _Elena came over drunk and sloppy, slurring every word that came out of her mouth. The room away already tensed because Katherine was caught coming out of Kol's room, by Elijah but that was a story for another time. Elena was upset that Damon ended things with her to be Bonnie and her child, that he obviously screwed up as usual. __She just ugly, her mascara was running, her hair was all over her head. Just a mess, over Damon. To make matters worse, she spilled the beans about her and Damon. __Klaus was sitting in the living room like the Godfather or someone important, watching her. His anger was building up, he was so hot he could have set the house on fire. He wasn't in love with the worthless doppelganger just her blood. He had his hybrids on guard twenty-four/seven. Caroline came downstairs and tried to help Elena, tried to get her to shut up but the brunette slapped her then shoved her. "Elijah will never love you, Caroline. He's a doppelganger chaser. He loves Petrova twat!" Elena shouted. Caroline's own anger beat Klaus', __the blonde tackled the drunken brunette to the ground and started punching her face in. "_And that's what happen." Caroline explained. Bonnie wasn't _that _shocked at the story. She was shocked that Caroline fought Elena. She was always so nice and caring; understanding. But even the nicest of people have their breaking point.

Walking into the classroom, Rebekah was already there followed by Katherine and Elena, the human doppelganger waved at Bonnie and Caroline with a smile, like nothing had happened. The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Bonnie along with her, taking a seat next to Rebekah. "Students, today's lecture is about Mythology. Now there are thousands of mythologies out of there; From Greek mythology, Egyptian Mythology, every country has mythology but today we're going to focus on Irish Mythology." Professor Kellan, wrote on the black board. "Namely, the Banshee, can anyone tell me what the Banshee is?" The male asked. Bonnie raised her hand, the professor called on her.

"The wailing woman, she's wails when someone is about to die, when death is near. In some Celtic stories, she's perceived as ugly, and others she's beautiful." Bonnie explained, the professor was amazing not only by her answer but by her beauty as well. Kellan smiled at her, then nodded his head.

"That's correct, Ms. Bennett. There are reports from Ireland saying that they've seen the Banshee though I've never had the pleasure of seeing such a creature in my travels to Ireland. Some of the locals have told me that she's the most beautiful being they'd ever seen. Though these were horny old men whose eye sight played tricks on them." The class laughed. "The Banshee leads us to another mythological creature, the Cat Sith; this one is said to be a fairy but it's not, its actually a witch that turns into a large black cat. In Scottish stories no one trust the Cat Sith because it's said to steal souls before it's claimed the Gods, just by walking pass a corpse before burial. Creepy huh? Both creatures deal with death, but how are they different?"

"Besides the fact the Cat Sith is a soul steal bitch, I don't see a difference." Katherine called.

"You wouldn't," Rebekah replied, then rolled her eyes. The vampire doppelganger rolled eyes then shook her head, her curls bouncing with every shake of her head. "The Banshee makes the upcoming death aware of, she doesn't steal souls before they have a chance to rest in peace." After the lecture was Bonnie was drained, Rebekah vs Katherine; Caroline vs Elena all class long. It got so bad that the professor told them not speak to each other for the rest of the lecture. The three girls went to the Mystic Grill instead of going home for something to eat a study session. She thought it would be good from Kol and Michelle to get closer. A little father/daughter time never hurt anyone.

**Klaus **

The hybrid sat in his bedroom, he thought of what transpired just days ago. His girlfriend was fucking the older Salvatore. It was only fair that he had the Salvatore's ex girlfriend Trisha giving him a blowjob, sadly she was terrible and couldn't get him off to save her life. At the exact moment Elena would walk in and he would stop the blonde and tell her to leave, that would save her life. He would drain Elena and toss her in the river watching her lifeless body float with the current. No one would see the doppelganger, no one would know her last thought, her last words only her pleasure mixed with pain screams. The girl's hair brought an image to his head, one that turned him on. Caroline. His breathing hitching as he imagined Caroline sucking his off, like a pro. She looked up at him, he pictured the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty smiling at him.

An hour later, Elena walked in on Klaus and Trisha, she became enraged going to attack the girl but Klaus stopped by wrapping his hand tightly around her neck. "Trisha, sweetheart, you may leave now. And thank you for your services." Klaus informed the human girl. When it was only the two them, Klaus threw Elena onto the bed. She crashed on the plush surface then tumbled onto the floor. "What gives you the right to attack my toys doppelganger?" the male scolded.

She weakly forced herself to stand on her feet, "I'm your girlfriend, Klaus!"

"You attempted to kill my brother, you slept with Damon Salvatore and now you _dare _come to me about whose girlfriend you are?! I'm trying to figure out if you're slow or just plain dumb."

"Did I bruise you're ego, Klaus? You're pathetic, you know as well as I do that Caroline will always being in love with Elijah-"

"You're just as pitiful! You sleep with a man who is in love with a witch! You mean nothing to him Elena. Just like you mean nothing to me. You are worthless, you are garbage. I plan on draining every drop of blood from you shapeless body and tossing you in a deserted desert then leaving you for the vultures to feed on your carcass!" Klaus snapped. "In fact, that sounds like a good idea." Klaus' face changed, Elena screamed.

**That's the end of chapter 2, I wanted to explore Bonnie as a single parent, Kol as a single parent and Damon as SINGLE. I've also notice that I don't have any Kol and Bonnie stories so I turned this into a Kol and Bonnie fic. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, thank you to those who read, review, favorite and follow my story it I means a lot to me and I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Next chapter is going to be a lot of Kol and Bonnie at college, being parents and more of why everyone was fighting in chapter 1**


End file.
